


Rollin' On A Downslide

by cloverfield



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Get Wrecked Viktor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, They're Basically Booty Shorts, Viktor 'The Thirst' Nikiforov, Viktor with a K, We Don't Skip Leg Day, Yuuri's Thunder Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: If Viktor lagged behind just a little while Yuuri dashed up the steps with all the determination of a young man blessed withextraordinarystamina, it was only because Viktor liked to take his time on his morning run and appreciate the view.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Rollin' On A Downslide

**Author's Note:**

> It's Leg Day - and Viktor Gets Wrecked.

Off-season summer training was its own kind of special hell - especially in Japan, where the humidity steamed almost as much as the hot springs did, to the point where Viktor was starting to feel sticky and overcooked - but it _did_ bring with it some benefits.

Particularly on leg day.

The weather was warmer, for one; the tights Yuuri wore in winter (polar fleece-lined sports lycra, warm and cosy and undeniably snugly fitted) were _far_ too hot to run in - so out came the three-quarter compression leggings, tugged on with much wriggling and cursing in the early morning darkness so the pair of them could run up the hill to the castle and back down again before the day’s heat could really start to build.

And if Viktor lagged behind just a little while Yuuri dashed up the steps with all the determination of a young man blessed with _extraordinary_ stamina, it was only because Viktor liked to take his time on his morning run and appreciate the view. (Viktor wasn’t talking about the seaside, either - there was something to be said for the tight fit of those leggings, and the glorious way Yuuri filled them from seam to seam.)

After the run and the leg-swing exercises atop the park benches, it was back down again to Yu-topia for breakfast and a bath - and then off to Minako’s studio for ballet. Before the dancing, though, there were the squats: a century of them, and if Yuuri panted and grunted his way through them, looking deliciously rumpled where his hair flopped damply into his flushed and flustered face, pink spots blooming high in apple cheeks and sweat speckling his forehead to drip fetchingly into those oh-so- _intense_ eyes - well, Viktor surely could not be blamed for being just a little distracted by the sight of it. Was it any wonder his Yuuri was so appealing when he looked so _edible?_ It was enough for Viktor to work up quite the appetite.

Still, the leggings themselves, as wonderful as they were (and _wonderful_ was nowhere near strong enough a word for how they clung to every rippling inch of those powerful legs, smoothing every contour in a way Viktor’s own hands longed to) were absolutely nothing compared to the shorts Yuuri wore while practicing his dancing.

Oh, those _shorts._ Those tiny, beautiful, _perfect_ shorts. Viktor would like to shake the hand of the person who invented them - the person that had sat down one day and calculated the exact ratio of stretchy elastane in comparison to the angle of their cut needed so that those short, clinging legs exposed the perfect amount of thigh and just the barest, barest hint of rounded buttock.

They were clearly meant to be worn over tights, to preserve modesty; no doubt on a more slender shape, for example that of any of the sleekly-muscled but bird-boned _ballerine_ Viktor had known back in Saint Petersburg, they would have done a sterling job at providing it. On Yuuri’s pulchritudinous figure, however, they were _far_ from demure - _especially considering he didn’t bother to wear the tights underneath_.

Saints above, but that shapely bum was one Viktor wanted to _sink his teeth into_ \- he’d had dreams (straining, sweating, _burning_ dreams) about that divine derriere, the kind of dreams that left a man craving katsudon in his every waking moment, the kind of dreams that made it hard to keep his wilder urges in check and not just pounce upon his dear Yuuri with all the hunger he had in him.

It took every scrap of self-control Viktor possessed not to give in to that little voice that whispered _oh, but he wants you too - you can see it when he looks at you, you can feel it in his every move, no one has everbrought out your eros like he does_, and Yuuri, bless his sweet, pole-dancing soul, was certainly _not helping_ when he asked for assistance in stretching out his hamstrings at the end of every session.

( _God_. The dimples at the base of his spine, where Viktor’s hands came to rest? The ripple of the definition of that beautiful back beneath his shaking fingertips? The quivering tremble of the hard-worked and trembling muscles of those powerful thighs? ...Saints have mercy, but Viktor was _so weak_.)

Still. Viktor could be patient. Viktor could be good. Viktor would wait. Yuuri meant more to him than anyone else ever had - had _given him_ more than anyone else ever had - and that was more important to Viktor than the physical ever could be. Yuuri gave him _life_ where for so long there had only been the perfect, changeless perfection of the ice, cool and loveless; and Viktor would forever be grateful for the passion Yuuri poured into his every waking moment, filling Viktor up to the brim with happiness like he had only ever been a waiting vessel for this love that swept him up and took him away.

His soul-deep gratitude for everything Yuuri was didn’t mean he _wasn’t_ going to be dreaming about those glorious thighs wrapped about his head and squeezing delightfully tight, however. _That_ was a fantasy Viktor was going to hold safe and precious in a special place in his heart until the wonderful day Yuuri could make it come true.

And if he was very, _very_ lucky it would be by the time winter rolled back around.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine that Viktor immediately buys Yuuri several pairs of booty shorts and insists he wear them as often as possible. For the sake of Yuuri's training. Yes.
> 
> (Viktor living to be crushed between those Thunder Thighs is a personal headcanon, and a favourite one at that.)


End file.
